Good Bye, I'm With You Forever
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Cerita tentang Luka dan Luki/Bad summary/Read and Review?


Chiao: "Yo'a, Chiao dateng lagi desu!"

Chi: "Kali ini dia datang dengan fict baru yang terus menerus ditagihin sama Kuro-san."

Chiao: "Yap, jadi dengan ini utangku pada Kuro-nyaan selesei~" (Kuro: Apanya yang selese! Masih banyak utang tauuuuuu',")

Chi: "Iya, iya, dan aku cuma muncul di A/N tak jelas ini saja, nggak ambil bagian dalam pembuatan fict ini."

Chiao: "Asli desu~!"

Chi: "Yah, karena itulah selamat membaca, minna!"

Chiao: "Sampai jumpa di bawah~"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Semua Vocaloid dan Utauloid adalah milik pemiliknya masing-masing... aku hanya meminjam mereka untuk bermain di cerita gajeku ini~

Warning:

Menyebabkan sakit mata, typo(s) and misstypo(s), OoC, bahasa campur aduk, dwwl(Dan Warning-Warning Lainnya) serta , _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

"blablablabla," = Percakapan langsung.

"**blablablabla," = **kata-kata yang diberi penekanan.

'_blablablabla,' _= ucapan dalam hati dan kata-kata asing.

**[blablabla,] **= POV.

_**Blablabla **_= email dan isyarat.

**~blablabla~ **= setting.

Happy reading~~ ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>"Good bye, I'm always for you."<strong>

.

.

Pagi yang cerah,... tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim semi. Musim yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang, termasuk teman kita yang satu ini...

"Hmmm, musim semi memang menyenangkan~" katanya, ia tersenyum kecil sembari terus berjalan, udara yang hangat memang membuat hati senang... namun jangan salah mengira jika ia berangkat pukul 08.00 karena udara yang hangat, sekarang masih jam 06.00 sedangkan sekolahnya saja mulai jam 08.00, benar-benar anak yang rajin...

Gadis itu terus berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil, rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai sedikit bergoyang diterpa angin pagi. Ia terus berjalan hingga ditemuinya sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar bertuliskan 'Crypton Gakuen'. Yup, itu adalah sekolahnya, dengan riang gadis tersebut berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju kelasnya, kelas 11-2, sesekali ia mennyapa tukang kebun atau ibu kantin yang memang tinggal di sana. Setelah sampai ia langsung memasuki kelasnya.

"Pagi~" sapanya, dilihatnya empat teman sekelasnya dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang sedang berbincang.

"Pagi, Luka." sapa balik dua orang perempuan teman sekelasnya itu, Yowane Haku dan Yokune Ruko. Gadis bernama Luka tadi hanya tersenyum dan langsung duduk di bangkunya.

Dengan biasa juga, gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai mengecek satu persatu peralatan yang ada di kelasnya. mulai dari spidol, penghapus papan tulis, kerapian meja guru, daftar absensi, juga kertas fotocopy yang akan digunakan untuk pelajaran seni,... eh? Kertas?...

"Dell, kau belum mengambil kertasnya ya?" laki-laki berambut perak yang dipanggilnya Dell tadi menoleh bersamaan dengan temannya Zatsune Mikuo.

"Eh? Kertas? Kertas apa?" kata Dell bingung,

"Kertas yang mau digunakan untuk pelajaran seni hari ini Deeell, kau tak ingat!" omel Luka. Dell tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oooh, kertas itu ya? Aku ambil dulu deh," kemudian Dell pergi ke luar kelas dengan Mikuo di belakangnya.

"Grrr, dasar ketua kelas idiot." geram Luka.

"Pagi-pagi jangan marah-marah Luka, nanti cepat tua looh~" goda Haku dan Ruko. Luka hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>[Luka PoV]<strong>

Hai, namaku Megurine Luka, panggil saja aku Luka. Aku adalah murid yang tidak terlalu menonjol dan pendiam. Aku memang suka menyendiri dan cinta ketenangan apalagi aku juga lebih sering menanggapi pertanyaan daripada bertanya. Karena itulah teman-teman sekelasku juga hanya berbicara padaku jika mereka butuh atau ada hal penting,.. kalau tidak yah, biarlah. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga punya tiga teman terdekat, mungkin bisa dibilang sahabat tapi aku tak ingin menyebut mereka sahabat... karena mereka terlalu berharga jika aku menjadikan mereka hanya sebagai sahabat, karena itulah aku menyebut mereka teman terdekat.

Yang pertama ada Kagamine Rin, Ia adalah anak yang ceria dan juga baik... hanya saja ia terlalu ceroboh dan juga terlalu terobsesi dengan yang namanya jeruk dan bermain. Ia termasuk dalam jajaran anak-anak terpintar di kelas, ia selalu menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar juga kemampuannya untuk menganalisa sesuatu memang patut untuk diperhitungkan, ia juga adalah anggota dari _ARGATA_ (sama dengan OSIS) serta juga adalah _vocalist_ dari band sekolah. Itulah yang membuat dia cukup terkenal.

Yang kedua ada Hatsune Miku, dia juga anak yang baik dan lucu. Tapi kalau keadaan hatinya sedang tidak baik... jangan ditanya deh, dia pasti akan mengeluarkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan... dia termasuk dalam jajaran anak terpopuler di sekolah, namun karena sifatnya yang ingin selalu jadi yang terbaik, ia jadi kurang disukai oleh anak-anak kelasku, apalagi oleh Namine Ritsu, teman sebangkuku. Yaah, aku sih tak ambil pusing, dia punya cara sendiri untuk bersosialisasi dan aku tidak berhak untuk mengaturnya bukan?

Nah, terakhir ada Kagene Rui~ hahahahaha, kadang aku heran sendiri dengan caraku memanggil Rui yang kesannya cukup aneh itu... Dia itu sedikit _'broken home' _ jadi Rucchan agak sedikit tertutup pada orang-orang... tapi dia anak yang baik kok! Cuma terkadang sifatnya itu gampang berubah-ubah... Rucchan termasuk anak yang pengertian, dia selalu mengerti permasalahan orang lain dan mencoba membantunya, tapi kalau udah kacau,.. dia bisa jada nyeremin kayak Miku!

Yup, itulah teman-temanku, sebenarnya sih masih ada juga Nakajima Gumi dan Kasane Teto, mereka juga baik padaku. Kami semua (aku, Rin-chan, Mik-chan, Rucchan, Gumi-chan dan juga Tecchan) selalu bersama, dan blak-blakan,... tapi semua orang punya rahasia kan? Dan satu hal yang kurahasiakan pada mereka... dan kurasa itu mulai kambuh akhir-akhir ini...

"Hoy, Lucchan!" teriak seseorang, aku terkejut dan langsung berbalik ke arah suara.

"Ih, Rin-chan! Kau ngagetin aja deh..." ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Habis kau dipanggil tak menyahut sih, tau-tau kau melamun... entar kemasukan setan loh~" ucap Rin menakut-nakuti.

"Ukh, jangan berdoa seperti itu dong!" bentakku, ia tertawa kecil.

"Hehehehe, maaf, maaf, sudahlah. Ayo ke atas!" ajak Rin yang sudah selesai cengengesan. Aku mengangguk dan pergi ke atap bersama Rin. _'Kuharap saat-saat seperti ini tak akan berubah,'_ batinku.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Dua bulan kemudian ~<strong>

"Ah... rapor..." gumamku, Yap hari ini adalah hari pembagian rapor untuk semester dua. Hah? Gugup? Kenapa harus? Nggak sih, lagian raporkan nggak bakal makan kita, ngapain takut sama rapor?

"Lucchan... bagaimana ini?" tanya seseorang, aku menoleh dan menemukan Gumi-chan yang bertanya padaku.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja Gun-chan~" ucapku sambil setengah menggodanya dengan panggilan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" bentaknya sedangkan aku hanya cengengesan saja.

"Habis kau lucu sih~?" gurauku.

"Dasar..."

Kemudian, wali kelasku, Hiyama Kiyoteru, memasuki kelas dan mulai berceramah tentang –aku tak tau apa- dan setelahnya baru ia membagikan rapor kami. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh kelas. ada anak yang menghela napas lega karena nilainya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi ada juga anak yang menggerutu karena nilainya kurang. Aku sendiri sih tak ambil pusing, toh juga paling aku ada di urutan tengah-tengah lagi...

"Megurine Luka," panggil Hiyama-sensei. Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hiyama-sensei untuk mengambil raporku.

"Kemajuan yang hebat Luka," katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum datar dan kembali ke bangku miliku. Dan sesuai dugaanku, aku langsung ditanyai Ritsu tentang peringkatku.

"Berapa?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan membuka raporku.

'_Hah? enam? Kesambet apa nih guru?'_ ucapku dalam hati, gimana bisa aku dapet nilai segini padahal aku belajar aja enggak? Kau pasti juga heran.

"Hoy, kutanya berapa juga...," ucap Ritsu tiba-tiba.

"Enam," ucapku singkat.

"Oh, aku tiga belas.." ucap Ritsu. _'Memang apa peduliku?'_ jeritku dalam hati. Setelah itu Ritsu mulai menanyakan hal yang sama pada Iroha, Tei, Yuki, dan Meiko. Aku menghadap depan lagi dan menemukan Gumi menatapku, menyiratkan rasa terima kasih.

"Loh? Tecchan? Itu belum kau buka?" tanyaku saat Teto masih termenung dengan menatap rapornya. Ia mengangguk dan terlihat gugup.

"Buka saja Teto," sambar Gumi.

"Tenang, rapornya nggak bakal makan kamu kok," ucapku setengah bergurau, Teto tersenyum kecil dan mulai membuka rapornya.

"Yah, delapan," ucap Teto pelan, aku dan Gumi tersenyum.

"Tak apa~ yang penting nggak jelek-jelek amat bukan?" ucapku. Teto tersenyum senang dan mulai bergurau dengan Neru dan juga Piko.

Kemudian, kuedarkan pandanganku ke arang deretan bangku Rin, Miku, dan Rui. Kulihat raut mereka terlihat murung..., sebenarnya aku ingin melihat mereka, tapi keadaanku tak memungkinkan, perutku kembali terasa perih... setelah itu kurasakan ada email masuk di _handphone_ku

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Megurine_Luka<strong>_

_**From: Megurine_Luki**_

_**Subject: Cepat pulang.**_

_**Body: Luka! Kau dimana? Kau harus check up hari ini!**_

_**To: Megurine_Luki**_

_**From: Megurine_Luka**_

_**Subject: Re; Cepat pulang.**_

_**Body: Iya, iya aku tau. Sebentar lagi aku pulang.**_

_**To: Megurine_Luka**_

_**From: Megurine_Luki**_

_**Subject: Cepatlah.**_

_**Body: Baiklah, pulang kerumah utama. Aku menunggumu.**_

_**To: Megurine_Luki**_

_**From: Megurine_Luka**_

_**Subject: Re; Cepatlah.**_

_**Body: Iya.**_

* * *

><p>Eh? Aku belum cerita tentang Luki yah? Luki, Megurine Luki. Dia adalah saudara kembarku (yang ternyata ada). pada saat kami lahir dulu, keluarga orang tua kandungku tidak memperbolahkan adanya anak perempuan dalam silsilah keluarga. Karena itulah aku dititipkan pada orang tuaku yang sekarang, Megurine Lena dan Megurine Leon. Sedangkan Luki tetap bersama dengan orang tua kandungku, Megurine Runa dan Megurine Roki. Aku saja baru tau tentang ini saat tiba-tiba Luki datang ke rumahku dan memeluku sembil menangis dan memeluku erat, yang akhirnya berujung pada terkuaknya siapa sebenarnya aku.<p>

Setelah selesai membalas email dari Luki, aku segera berjalan ke bengku Rin d.k.k yang juga sudah ada Momo di sana. Aku harus tau keadaan mereka dulu.

"Hey, kalian kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," kata Rui singkat dan tajam, aku terdiam,... _'Kenapa jawaban Rui selalu menusuk siiiih!'_ jeritku dalam hati.

"Mereka hanya nggak puas sama nilai mereka kok, tenang saja," jawab Momo.

"Semua pasti baik-baik saja kok!" kataku untuk menyemangati mereka semua.

"Luka...," panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Rin yang memanggilku. Aku mendekat pada Rin yang di sampingnya sudah ada Miku.

"Miku, kau baca apa?" mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang ia baca, Miku menjawab,

"Majalah," ucapnya singkat. _'Aduh, nih anak pasti lagi bad mood!'_ jeritku lagi, dalam hati tentunya. Aku yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata akhirnya menoleh pada Rin dengan muka memelas. Dan dengan isyarat mata aku berbicara dengannya,

'_**Miku, kenapa?'**_

'_**Aku juga nggak tau, mungkin karena nilainya lagi?'**_

'_**Tapi kok dia kayak orang badmood gitu?'**_

'_**Karena dipanggil tadi mungkin?'**_

'_**Oh, kenapa semua orang pada badmood sih?'**_

'_**Nggak tau,'**_

Dan dengan itu aku langsung menghela napas panjang yang anehnya bersamaan dengan Rin.

"Kenapa kalian menghena napas kayak gitu?" tanya Miku cuek.

"Nggak kok, emang nggak boleh?" ucap Rin, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Iya, ndak ada apa-apa kok~" ucapku untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi kelihatanya keadaan benar-benar tak memihakku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan bagian kanan dari perutku terasa amat sangat sakit, kucoba memegangnya dan mulai memijatnya sedikit serta mencoba menjaga ekspresiku agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi kelihatannya aku tak pandai berakting, buktinya sekarang Momo memandangku tajam dan mengisyaratkan diriku untuk cepat meminum obatku.

"Daripada di sini, ayo ke atas!" ajak Rui keras, sepertinya dia sedang sangat emosi.

"Iya," sahut Miku, ia menyelempangkan tasnya dan mulai beranjak.

"Maaf semuanya, aku tidak ikut yah? Aku harus cepat pulang," ucap Momo.

"Iya, nggak papa, ayo Lucchan !" ajak Rin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Rui.

"Iya, kalian duluan saja. Aku menyusul," kataku, mereka mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momo, aku tersenyum.

"Iyah, aku tidak apa-apa kok~" jawabku.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Lucchan…," pesan Momo.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Momo-chan!" salamku, Momo mengangguk dan melenggang pergi. Setelah sosok Momo tak terlihat lagi, aku segera menuju tempat dudukku dan mulai merogoh tasku. Setelah menemukan apa yang kucari, aku mengambil sebotol air mineral yang kubawa dari rumah dan meneguk obat itu.

"Eh? Lucchan belum pulang?" tanya Gumi yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ah? Gumi-chan Tecchan? Sudah mau pulang yah?" tanyaku balik, merka mengangguk.

"Pulang bersama Luka-chan?" tawar Gumi. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil tasku, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Dahh, Lucchan!" ucap Gumi dan Teto bersamaan saat kami sudah ada dipertigaan menuju rumah utamaku.

"Dahh, Gumi-chan, Tecchan!" balasku, mereka tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Setelah mereka berdua menghilang dari pandanganku, aku mulai berlari ke arah rumah utama.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kediaman utama keluarga Megurine~<strong>

.

.

"Selamat datang, Nona Luka," sambut pelayan pribadiku, Lola.

"Iya," balasku.

"Tuan, Nyonya, dan orang tua anda telah menunggu di ruang keluarga," kata Lola. Aku menyernyitkan dahiku heran, _'Tumben, Okaan dan Tou-san juga ada,'_ batinku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Lola," ucapku.

"A-apa...?" ucapku tak percaya, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar sekarang. Bahkan sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin mendengar hal ini..., penyakitku.. yang pada awalnya tidak pernah kuanggap serius... malah berpotensi besar untuk membunuhku dalam waktu dekat...

'_Kau menderita Irritable Bowel Syndrome, dan untuk amannya... kami harus mengirimmu berobat ke Amerika.'_

"Ta-tapi..., apakah tidak ada cara lain Otou-sama? A-aku tidak ingin ke Amerika," ucapku, suaraku bergetar menahan tangis yang siap meluncur kapan saja, refleks Luki langcung memelukku untuk membuatku tenang.

"Maafkan kami sayang,.. tapi inilah jalan terbaik agar kau sembuh...," ucap Okaa-sama.

"Benar Luka, Okaa-sama dan Otou-samamu benar, kau harus pergi agar bisa sembuh," ucap Okaan, Otou-san hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Aku sedih, perih rasanya ketika mengetahui bahwa penyakit yang kurasa hanya sepele ini malah akan merebut semua kebahagiaanku...,

"Tenanglah Luka," ucap Luki, ia mengusap dengan lembut air mata yang perlahan turun melalui pipiku. "Aku akan menemanimu, kau tidak akan pernah sendirian..." lanjutnya, aku mengangguk tapi air mata ini tetap tidak mau berhenti.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal PoV]<strong>

"Sudah siap, Luka?" tanya Luki yang sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar Luka. Yah,.. Kemarin Luka menginap di rumah utama bersama kedua orang tuanya. Luka mengangguk dan menghampiri Luki.

"Ayo!" ajak Luka semangat, karena baginya pergi bersama Luki adalah hal termenyenangkan yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Luka, Luki, sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat," perintah Okaan dan Okaa-sama mereka.

*SKIP TIME*

"Kami berangkat Tou-sama, Tou-san, Okaan, Okaa-sama," pamit Luka.

"Hati-hati dijalan Luka, Luki," pesan Okaan dan Okaa-sama mereka bersamaan.

"Luki, jaga adikmu baik-baik," pesan sang Otou-sama. Leon, sang Otou-san pun mengangguk.

"Baik Otou-sama, Otou-san." ucap Luki, kemudian ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Megurine.

"Apakah Luka akan baik-baik saja…?" gumam Lena, Okaan Luka.

"Luka bukan anak lemah, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," hibur Leon. Runa dan Roki mengangguk setuju.

* * *

><p><strong>~Cleveland Clinic, Amerika~<strong>

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dokter?" tanya Luki. Sang dokter bernama Kaito Shion itu melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan hasil diagnosa penyakit Luka.

"Apakah adik anda pernah mengalami suatu kecelakaan atau hal fatal lainnya?" tanya sang dokter, Luki terdiam. namun dengan segera ia menjawab,

"Setahu saya, Luka pernah mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat ia berumur tujuh tahun," ucap Luki.

"Kecelakaan apa itu Tuan?" tanya sang Dokter.

"Saya tidak tahu dokter, karena saat kecil saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Luka," gumam Luki.

"Kemungkinan besar kecelakaan itu berdampak pada penyakitnya sekarang, menurut hasil laboratorium kami nona Luka Megurine memiliki sebuah retakan pada otak bagian belakangnya, dan ini menyebabkan sistem pencernaannya tidak bisa berfungsi optimal." jelas Kaito, Luki membisu.

"Saya sarankan nona Luka Megurine dirawat intensif oleh kami, tetapi itu tetap adalah keputusan dari anda Tuan," lanjut Kaito, kemudian ia berlalu untuk memeriksa pasiennya yang lain.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu Luka," gumam Luki pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ruang rawat Luka~<strong>

"Lukiii!" ucap Luka gembira. Luki tersenyum manis.

"Hahahaha, Luka kesepian yah?" goda Luki. Luka menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tadi kau kemana sih Luki, aku takut…," ucap Luka dengan wajah memelas. Luki terkekeh sedikit, sampai akhirnya mereka bergurau sampai malam tiba.

"Luki,…"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau aku tidak ada nanti…., Luki bagaimana?" ucap Luka pelan namun cukup keras untuk sampai ke indra pendengar Luki. Luki terdiam dan kemudian menjawab,

"Aku akan ikut dengan Luka," kata Luki tegas. Luka terdiam dalam rangkulan Luki. (Chiao: permisi nyempil bentar, apakah aku belum bilang kalau mereka itu incest? Kalau belum dari sekarang akan ku katakan kalau mereka incest,"#digebuk "okeh balik ke cerita.")

"Tapi Luki masih punya masa depan yang indah... tak mungkin Luki ingin ikut Luka...,"

"Tidak, aku akan bersama Luka." kata Luki tegas. Luka terharu, ia mulai menitikan air matanya lagi.

"A-aku tidak mau, hiks, berpisah dengan Luki...,"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," ucap Luki sambil mengecup puncak kepala Luka. Luka menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku selalu menyayangi Luki...," kata Luka sebelum ia tertidur.

* * *

><p>Berminggu-minggu berlalu, keadaan Luka tetap tiada kemajuan. Malah sebaliknya, keadaan Luka terus menerus memburuk. Walau begitu Luki tetap setia di samping Luka, ia terus menemani Luka, berbincang dengannya, membacakannya cerita, menyanyi untuknya, semua hal-hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan saat mereka masih kecil. Dan dalam semua itu Luka selalu tersenyum dan raut wajahnya terlihat bersinar, seakan Luki adalah alasannya untuk terus hidup. Namun waktu tak pernah memperlambat pergerakannya, seiring hari terus berganti, detik demi detik telah merapuhkan sebagian fungsi tubuh Luka.<p>

Tubuhnya semakin lemah, bahkan ia sudah tak mampu lagi berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Luka muak, muak akan keadaannya yang sangat rapuh dan hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain saja. Namun ketika Luka mengadu pada Luki tentang kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri itu, Luki selalu menjawab,

"Luka tidak pernah tidak berguna bagi orang lain, Luka adalah gadis yang kuat. Ayo berjuanglah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Namun, dalam kalimat itu. Luka merasa sedikit getar keputus-asaan dari Luki, apa mungkin ia sudah menyerah?

Satu tahun berjalan, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Luka yang ke-16. namun keadaannya tak pernah kunjung membaik, tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini…

"Jadi~ apakah aku boleh berjalan-jalan hari ini dokter~ ?" pinta Luka manja kepada Kaito, dokternya.

Kaito tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata, "Keadaanmu sudah membaik hari ini, kau boleh berjalan-jalan asal hanya sampai pukul lima sore. Mengerti ?"

"Yes! Luki, ayo jalan-jalan~" pinta Luka, Luki tersenyum dan mulai menggandeng tangan Luka yang kecil.

"Semoga hari terakhirmu ini menyenangkan, Luka…. Semoga kau diberkati oleh Tuhan," gumam Kaito pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fantasy Island, 08.00 a.m~<strong>

"Ayo cepat Luki!" seru Luka yang sudah ada di depan pintu masuk taman bermain. Luki tersenyum dan sedikit

berlari menghampiri Luka.

Setelahnya, mereka membeli tiket dan masuk ke taman bermain.

"Luki mau main apa dulu?~" tanya Luka riang, ia sedang sibuk melihat-lihat papan besar berisi denah taman bermain ini. Luki tersenyum kecil dan berkata,

"Terserah Luka saja, akan kutemani."

"Aaah, ayolah Luki. Sudah lama kita tidak ke taman bermain seperti ini kan? Nikmatilah sedikit~" ucap Luka. Luki terdiam namun sedetik kemudian tertawa.

"Baiklah, baik... ayo!" Luki mengenggam tangan Luka dan menariknya menuju berbagai wahana.

* * *

><p>*SKIP TIME*<p>

* * *

><p>"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali... terima kasih Luki," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum senang. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman bermain, sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.<p>

"Nah, jadi sekarang sudah waktunya Luka pulang. Kita kan sudah bermain seharian..." ucap Luki.

"Mmm, sebentar lagi ya… aku masih ingin disini bersama Luki..." ucap Luka seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Luki yang bisa dibilang cukup bidang.

"Tap-" Luki hendak memprotes tapi Luka keburu memotongnya.

"Sekali ini saja, aku mohon…," pinta Luka. Luki terenyuh, akhirnya ia pasrah dan menuruti keinginan Luka. Luka memejamkan matanya menikmati wangi Luki yang menenangkan, mareka terdiam.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika Luki memelukku waktu itu...," ucap Luka memecah keheningan. "Rasanya nyaman dan tenang, seperti sekarang..," lanjutnya. Luki tetap terdiam, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku akan terus bersama Luka,..." ucap Luki akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam. Luka menggeleng dalam pelukan Luki.

"Masa depan Luki masih pan-"

"JANGAN BERKATA ITU LAGI!" teriak Luki, air mata mulai merembes dari kedua mata _aquamarine_nya. Luka terdiam, ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada Luki.

"T-tapi.. aku ingin Luki tetap hidup...," suara Luka terdengar bergetar dan Luki merasa bahwa bagian tengah dari kaosnya mulai basah.

"Aku sudah janji akan terus bersama Luka bukan?" ucap Luki halus sambil mengelus puncak kepala Luka.

"Lupakan janji itu! Luki masih bisa meraih cita-cita Luki!" seru Luka, ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan bulir-bulir kristal yang turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Luki terdiam, ia tak sanggup melihat Luka yang seperti ini.

"Luki masih punya harapan, aku mohon... tetaplah hidup... Luki.." ucap Luka tersendat-sendat, napasnya mulai putus-putus. Luka berdiri namun dengan cepat ia terjatuh, membentur tanah yang dingin.

"Luka!" Luki dengan segera berlutut dan memeluk Luka dengan erat.

"Aku mohon…, te-tetaplah…, barjuang Luki..., ayo-hah..., wujudkan cita-cita..., hah-kita..," ucap Luka pelan.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sa-"

"Aku.., ing-ingin..., tetap di sini..., kumohon Luki,"

"Tapi-"

"Aku ingin di sini bersama Luki, walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku rela...," ucapan Luka masih sedikit tersendat.

"Luka...,"

"Luki tetap di sini ya? Temani aku...," pinta Luka pelan. Luki terdiam, ia menangis dalam sunyi.

"Luki hangat, aku jadi mengantuk...," ucap Luka pelan (lebih pelan dari yang tadi).

"Jangan tidur Luka!"

"Aku mengantuk..., O-oyasumi nasai, Luki...," ucap Luka sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Luki tetap menangis dalam diam, dipeluknya terus tubuh Luka yang kian mendingin.

"Oyasumi Luka, semoga kau berbahagia di sana...,"

Dua belas tahun kemudian, Luki telah berhasil menjadi _pianist _kebanggaan dunia. Ia telah berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya. Ah, bukan, maksudku cita-citanya dan Luka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku telah menepati janjiku Luka,"

"Terima kasih," bisik sebuah angin di telinga Luki.

* * *

><p>Chiao: "Yak, terima kasih udah membaca sampai sini~"<p>

Chi: "Dan maaf atas segala ke-OOC-an serta ke-GAJE-an dari fict ini,"

Chiao: "Dan atas segala typo yang ada~"

Chi: "Baiklah, sampai bertemu di cerita berikutnya!"

Chiao: "Yup! Dan... mind to review?"


End file.
